


День Рождения

by BillieQuiet



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dalton Academy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieQuiet/pseuds/BillieQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В свой день рождения Себастиан получает сообщения с неизвестного номера, которые ведут его к очередным подаркам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День Рождения

Яркий луч пробивался сквозь задернутые шторы, чем мешал насладиться сном в субботнее майское утро. Себастиан недовольно зажмурился, когда свет попал на лицо, и перевернулся на другой бок. Через несколько минут он услышал щелчок двери. Смайт открыл глаза и уставился в стену. Его сосед обладал странной привычкой не спать по утрам, предпочитая это время пробежкам в теплое время года, или же, если было холодно, другим более интересным делам. И Баст бы понял, будь это будний день, но в выходной, когда все так и шептало: «Ну, поспи еще немного…»

Так или иначе, Смайт проснулся. Сел на кровати, картинно потянулся, что ему удавалось только в одиночестве, и автоматически потянулся за телефоном. На экране высветилось время — 9:45. Себастиан вздохнул. Лучший способ начать день — начать его в несусветную рань. Он чувствовал, что выспался, но обычно предпочитал спать до полудня. Просто так, потому что делать больше было нечего.

Баст не успел отложить мобильный, когда он завибрировал. Губы Смайта дернулись в улыбке, и он принялся читать новое сообщение. Номер, как и всегда, был скрыт.

(9:46)   
_«Если ты уже проснулся, советую начать день с отличного завтрака»._

Это продолжалось уже месяц. Таинственный незнакомец, а это был парень, Баст был уверен в этом, появился очень неожиданно. Он просто прислал сообщение на его номер с предложением отправиться в излюбленную кафешку Смайта. Там Себастиана ждала чашка горячего чая и невероятно вкусное пирожное. На вопрос, кому он обязан такой щедростью, бариста ему не ответил. А так как платить было не нужно, Баст с удовольствием воспользовался возможностью бесплатного ланча.

Не то чтобы ему было не интересно, кто его таинственный благодетель. Но тот был просто мастером маскировки. Единственное, что удалось выяснить Себастиану, было то, что незнакомый парень учится в Далтоне. Более того, явно из его окружения: он слишком хорошо знал расписание Смайта. И постоянно предлагал ему различные бонусы, особенно в те дни, когда настроение Баста скатывалось ниже некуда.

В этот день у Смайта был день рождения, и он с нетерпением ждал, что же его друг придумает в этот раз. Но, вероятно, его идеи были не самые оригинальные.

Быстро одевшись и умывшись, Себастиан вернулся в спальню, когда услышал за дверью шорох. Его сердце забилось с удвоенной силой. Что, если там был тот самый таинственный парень?

Смайт одним прыжком достиг двери и резко открыл ее. На пороге стоял Хантер, держа в руках стаканчик с кофе и бумажный пакет.

— Это тебе, — задумчиво ответил он, протягивая посылку. Смайт, нахмурившись, посмотрел на соседа. — Там была записка, — пожал плечами Кларингтон и прошел в комнату.

Открыв пакет, Баст действительно обнаружил внутри сложенный вдвое листок бумаги вместе со свежими круассанами. Опустив завтрак на стол, он развернул записку и прочел:

_«Сегодняшний праздничный день  
Посвятим квесту, если тебе не лень»._

Себастиан не смог не прыснуть от смеха. Незнакомец никогда не писал стихами, вероятно, решил выделиться именно в этот день. Услышав смешок, Хантер оглянулся и посмотрел на него почти без интереса. Тут Смайт заметил, что он собирает вещи.

— Едешь домой? — безразличным тоном поинтересовался он.

— Да, — Кларингтон кивнул, опустившись рядом с тумбочкой. — А что за праздник? — он принялся закидывать какие-то вещи в рюкзак.

— Серьезно? — Смайт скрестил руки на груди. Хантер снова посмотрел на него. — У меня, между прочим, день рождения. Мог бы поинтересоваться, ради приличия.

— А, ну, с днем рождения, — Кларингтон улыбнулся уголками губ и снова вернулся к своим делам.

Возмущенный таким вопиющим безразличием Смайт выскочил из комнаты, не забыв прихватить завтрак. Он спустился в общую гостиную, где, к счастью, оказался один.

Можно было бы не обращать внимания на такую оплошность соседа, ведь, честно говоря, общались они не очень много. Чаще всего Хантер был занят уроками или собой любимым. Себастиан тоже изображал равнодушие и абсолютную холодность… пока был в поле зрения окружающих. Он давно заметил это странное, ноющее чувство в районе желудка, которое появлялось каждый раз, когда он видел Хантера. Оно его настораживало, но в тоже время было безумно приятным. Смайт не решался назвать это любовью, а вот на влюбленность вполне было похоже.

Из задумчивости его вывело новое сообщение. Баст не стал оттягивать момент и прочел его сразу же.

(10:18)   
_«Ждет в хоровой тебя этот подарок  
Звонкими нотами полон и ярок»._

Баст тут же принялся глядеть по сторонам. В коридорах было пусто. Смайт надеялся выловить таинственного незнакомца, но пока тот удачно прятался. На пути в хоровую ему встретился только Хантер, который, наскоро попрощавшись, вышел из академии.

Себастиан смотрел ему вслед, приложив телефон к губам. Он допускал вариант, что Кларингтон был тем самым парнем, однако это звучало слишком фантастично и было, скорее, из разряда голубой мечты. Вернее было предположить на этом месте Андерсона, если бы Баст не знал, что тот слишком увлечен своим парнем. Но Блейн вполне мог придумать развлечение вроде этого.

В любом случае, Смайту было интересно, что за шоу устраивают ему Соловьи — а именно это и имелось в виду в сообщении, он был уверен.

Они, как и всегда, были на высоте. Практически всем составом, кроме тех, кто уехал домой на выходные. Устроить шоу Соловьи любили и умели, а для своих делали это с радостью. Так и в этот раз, они умудрились даже растормошить и вовлечь Смайта в свой спонтанный номер.

Это определенно подняло настроение Басту, он даже забыл об инциденте с Хантером. Выслушав многочисленные поздравления, захваленный и довольный Себастиан почувствовал очередную вибрацию телефона, оповещающего о новом сообщении.

(11:02)   
_«В майский день оно помогает.  
Чувство прохлады с собой доставляет»._

И хотя двадцать пятого мая светило солнце, Баст не был до конца уверен, что на улице так уж жарко. Он слишком любил свой голос и предпочитал не рисковать лишний раз. Но он бы не был Себастианом Смайтом, если бы отказался от такого подарка.

Его путь до парка был недолгим, однако множество бегающих вокруг детей несколько раздражало. Смайт не очень их любил, а в день рождения предпочел бы вообще не видеть.

Так или иначе, продравшись сквозь толпу малышей, Баст подошел к окошку фургончика с мороженым и улыбнулся девушке-продавщице. Та с интересом посмотрела на него, а затем, словно вспомнив что-то, спросила:

— Себастиан Смайт?

Баст утвердительно кивнул, и девушка протянула ему рожок с двумя шариками: шоколадным и голубым, вкуса фруктовой жвачки.

На вопрос о том, кто купил ему мороженое, она, улыбнувшись, отвечать отказалась, сославшись на данное слово. Смайт нахмурился. Он хотел начать допытываться, но его язык уже коснулся голубого шарика, и он забыл обо всех интересующих его вещах. Себастиану слишком нравилось это мороженое.

Он продолжил гулять по парку, а телефон все еще молчал. Это несколько настораживало, ведь советов ему больше не давали, и Баст не знал, что ему делать. Пока вдруг не зацепился взглядом за знакомую нагеленную голову.

— Блейн Андерсон, — громко, растягивая слова, произнес Смайт, подходя ближе. Тот сразу же обернулся и широко улыбнулся. Курт, стоявший рядом, изобразил улыбку тоже.

— Мы тебя ждали, — весело сказал Блейн и протянул Басту перевязанную бантиком коробочку. Смайт быстро распаковал подарок и удивленно выдохнул: альбом Muse. Он начал слушать их примерно месяц назад, откуда же тогда…

— Так это был ты? — пораженно спросил он. Блейн удивленно вскинул брови. — Ты тот парень со скрытым номером?

— А он еще романтичнее, чем я думал, — усмехнулся Курт. Смайт недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Нет, это не Блейн. Но именно этот парень попросил нас ждать здесь. И нет, — он покачал головой, — мы не скажем, кто он. Нам запрещено под страхом смерти.

— А вот теперь мне страшно, — протянул Баст. Видимо, этот кто-то очень не хотел быть узнанным, и Смайт видел в этом какой-то подвох. Но дальше его мысли уйти не успели: их оборвало оповещение о новом сообщении.

(12:55)   
_«Если вдруг ты устал в пути,  
Зайди за угол и им перекуси»._

— Он даже пишет стихи, — засмеялся Курт, за что получил неодобрительный взгляд со стороны Себастиана. Его раздражало то, что Хаммел знает, кто его таинственный незнакомец, а он — нет.

Быстро попрощавшись с начавшей действовать на нервы парочкой, Смайт направился по указанному адресу. Именно в его любимое кафе, ему даже не нужно было гадать, куда его ведут.

Увидев его, бариста сразу же выставил на стойку поднос с ланчем и гляссе. Себастиан удивленно посмотрел на кофе. Он никому не говорил о своих предпочтениях. И это действительно настораживало. Его незнакомец был либо поклонник, либо маньяк.

И все же, обед оказался очень вкусным. К сожалению, в самом кафе никого знакомого не оказалось, на Баста даже никто внимания не обращал, поэтому возможность нахождения неизвестного парня здесь отметалась сразу. Равно как и за пределами кафе.

Весь день, вплоть до самого вечера, Себастиан бегал по Вестервиллю, следуя указаниям в сообщениях. Он успел сходить в кино, обнаружить под своим сидением еще один подарок (билет на Muse), прокатиться на американских горках, пострелять в тире и выбить себе огромного тигра (вполне незаслуженного, Баст промазал все три раза).

Когда солнце уже спускалось к горизонту, телефон завибрировал снова.

(21:49)   
_«Если устал ты сегодня гулять,  
Иди скорей в парк — начинай пировать»._

Усмехнувшись в очередной раз нелепым стишкам, Баст прихватил свои подарки и направился к уже опустевшему парку. Под небольшим деревцем был расстелен плед с коробкой для пикников. В ней Смайт обнаружил бутылку розового французского вина, маленький торт и два бокала.

Себастиан почувствовал, как заколотилось сердце, но уже не от усталости. Наличие лишнего бокала значило скорое появление его незнакомца. Вот только он, видимо, не торопился.

Баст разрезал торт, съел половину небольшого кусочка, когда телефон завибрировал в очередной раз. Торт с трудом проскользнул внутрь. Смайт тяжело вздохнул и принялся читать сообщение.

(22:22)   
_«Ну, а сейчас на закат посмотри.  
Я появлюсь на счет раз, два…»_

Себастиан не успел повернуться: на его глаза опустились чьи-то руки и знакомый голос закончил счет ему на ухо:

— Три.

— Кларингтон, — выдохнул Смайт, все еще пораженный.

— Мне больше нравится, когда ты называешь меня по имени, — усмехнулся Хантер и опустил руки на плечи Басту.

Тот повернулся и широко раскрыл глаза.

— Но ты ведь уехал домой! — Хантер покачал головой, улыбаясь. — Ты собрал вещи. Ты же…

Кларингтон прижал палец к его губам.

— Я никуда не уехал. Мне просто нужно было проследить, что все идет по плану. Скажи, — он отнял руку и прищурился, — тебе хоть понравилось?

Все нутро Смайта кричало от радости и жаждало поделиться этим, но Баст только произнес:

— В десятке моих лучших дней рождений, — он задумчиво поводил челюстью. Заметив недоуменный взгляд Хантера, тут же добавил: — В тройке.

— Ты невыносим, — фыркнул Кларингтон. Он скрестил руки на груди. — Я оббегал весь город, столько всего сделал, а ты… — он не успел закончить мысль, потому что Баст притянул его за ворот рубашки к себе.

— Просто поцелуй меня, — ухмыльнулся он. Второй раз просить было не нужно. Хантер наклонился к нему и коснулся его губ своими. Сколько раз Себастиан представлял себе этот поцелуй, но никогда он не был таким нежным и мягким. По телу Смайта пробежали мурашки, а голова закружилась от восторга. Он прервался всего на секунду, чтобы огласить окончательную оценку стараниям Хантера:

— Определенно. Первое место.


End file.
